Characters
.]]Here is a list of characters referenced in the various videos of Gachimuchi. Characters Workout Videos * [[Billy Herrington|'Aniki']] (兄貴, Billy Herrington) * [[Van Darkholme|'TDN Kosugi']] (TDNコスギ, Van Darkholme, or "Van") * Ikariya Biorante (いかりや ビオランテ, Mark Wolff) * [[Kiyoshi Kazuya|'Kiyoshi Kazuya']] (木吉 カズヤ, Danny Lee), once wrestled against Billy. Some of their misheard words became memes, such as "Shinnippori!" (Two can play it!). * Kamata Gosaku (鎌田'吾作', Duncan Mills), was seen in the gym frequented by Billy and Kazuya. His most infamous line is "How do you like that, huh?" being misinterpreted in Japanese as "蟹になりたい" (Kani ni naritai, "I want to be a crab"). He also appeared in several other sources, including "House of Detention" as one of Van's prisoners. Gallery Billy Herrington.png|Billy Herrington. Van sama.jpg|Van Darkholme. Boss-of-this-gym.jpg.jpeg|Mark Wolff, angered by Van's defiant insult. Kazuya.jpg|Danny Lee. Duncan Mills.jpg|Duncan Mills, daydreaming of himself as a crab. Playing With Fire * "Creamstew Ikeda" (くりぃむしちゅー池田, Cameron Sage), an actor who played as a cowboy and a soldier, and fights Steve Cassidy at "Playing With Fire 2". His name was derived from his face resembling those of two Japanese comedians who work in the group "Cream Stew" (くりぃむしちゅー). He has a long chin which was photoshopped into some videos. * "Tortoise Fujioka" (トータス 藤岡, Steve Cassidy), one of the co-workers at Billy's fire station. He likes to rest on crossed arms and make funny faces while cursing at his co-workers. * Birii no Otooto (ビリーの弟, Bo Garrett), Billy's useless little brother who was also one of two guest stars in "Playing With Fire 2", along with Mark Slade. As the notorious "Semen Arsonist", he was later caught and arrested. * Martin Wannamaker, a news reporter in "Playing With Fire 2". * "Terryman" (テリーマン, Steve Shannon), another firefighter working with Billy, Cameron, Steve, and Gregg. He also appeared with "Thunder" as part of a superhero team. * Ebihara Ebizou (海老原海老蔵, Eric Evans), still another firefighter. His fan nickname is based on his resemblance to a Japanese character, Ichikawa Ebizou (市川海老蔵). * Owen Sadaoka (オーウェン定岡, Gregg Rockwell, or "Shower Guy"), notable for his odd head washing technique. * Izumi DiCaprio's opponent (和泉ディカプリオの相手, Luke Savage), a very muscular firefighter. * "Shawaa-hen Saigo no Otoko"' '("Shouei") (シャワー編最後の男(照英), Alex Wilcox), the last man to appear in a shower scene. * Mark Coleman (マーク コールマン, Brent Banes), still another muscular firefighter. * "Izumi DiCaprio" (和泉ディカプリオ, Mark Slade), one of two guest stars of "Playing With Fire 2", the other being Bo Garrett. * Inoue Caburera (井上 カブレラ, Anthony Capriate), an obscure character who was first seen working out with Billy and Kazuya, and led Nico Nico Douga to discover Chavez Obama. Gallery Cameron sage.png|Cameron Sage, beckoning YOU! Steve cassidy.png|Steve Cassidy. Bo Garrett.png|Bo Garrett, saying "It's a loan!" Martinwannamaker.png|Martin Wannamaker, reporting today's events. Knaked Knights * "Chavez Obama" (チャべス・オバマ, Anthony Stone), a man whose face has what resembles a mixture of Hugo Chavez's and Barack Obama's features. He and Steve Shannon also appeared in another video. * Hirata Gensui (平田元帥, Dan Canuck), one of the Knaked Knights, and a skilled fighter. He also has his own musical theme when he fought against the castle guards. * Knight Schumacher (騎士シューマッハ, Sam Ashton), one of the Knaked Knights. His name was based on his resemblance to the former German racing driver, Ralf Schumacher. * Usui Reeves (臼井リーブス, Rainey Mason), one of the castle guards. He was named for his resemblance to the American movie star Keanu Reeves. * [[Half-fish man|'Half-fish man']] (半漁人, Hangyo Jin, Moat Monster), the slow-moving menace of the castle's moat. * "Princess Ketsuholedesu" (プリンセス＊ケツホルデス, Cristi Lake), an evil princess who is the antagonist of the video. Gallery Halffishman.png|Half-fish man. Hard Heroes * "Thunder" (サンダー), a man notorious for his loud screams in one of his fights, which are popularly used for music remixes. He also starred as a member of a superhero team with his opponent "Lightning" in another video. * "Lightning", Thunder's rival and colleague. *"President Dark Iwata" (ダーク♂岩田社長, Bruno Payne), an award-winning cloning businessman who called Thunder and his team of superheroes for help. His fan nickname was based on his resemblance to the former CEO of Nintendo, the late Satoru Iwata. He also appears as Diver, the supervillain. * "Licker Yamano" (Peter Wilder), a man who appeared in a video with Duncan Mills, where both of them were relaxing on a mountain. As he massages Duncan's feet, he also licks his toes, hence his derisive nickname (which is also derived from the Licker monster from the "Resident Evil" video-games) for his character's supposed foot fetish. House of Detention * Eric Michaels - one of the prisoners in Van's dungeon. Infamous for his smiling expression and his manner of screaming when Van uses a razor to shave his chest. Others * King''' Ishii (キング 石井, '''Blake Harper), '''a man who acted as the Roman Emperor in the movie, "Conquered". * '''Oukokuhen no Sokki (王国編の側近, "Royal Guard", Colton Ford), one of the Roman Emperor's bodyguards. Colton Ford later became a musician. * "Ronaldinho" (ロナウ自慰ニョ, Ricardo Milos), a Brazilian escort, notable for a Mark Wolff video of him dancing with underwear colored with the designs of the American flag. His fan nickname, "Ronau Jii Nyo", is a pun on "Ronaldinho" (reflecting his Brazilian origins) and a Japanese word for "masturbation". * Jonouichi Yuuji (城之内 悠二, Nick Steele), wrestled with Billy at one time, and was seduced by Shigemi. * Chikubi Koriina (乳首コリーナ, Ron Athey), a man who was featured in scenes of him talking into the camera. * "Saigou" (西郷, Lee Johnson), a soldier in Billy's bootcamp clip whose face resembles a famous samurai for his similar-looking eye brows and facial expression. His fan nickname should not be confused with "Saikyou Tongari Corn" (最強 トンガリコーン). * "Juda Lassen" (ユダ・ラッセン, Todd Mane), a man whose features resemble those of the artist Christian Lassen and the "Fist of the North Star" outlaw, Juda (pronounced as "Yuda"). * Ikeda Shigemi (池田茂美, Lynn Ross), a plump maid who seduced Nick Steele, who commented, "She gave me quite a show." (茂美、怖いでしょう; Shigemi, kowai deshou; "She's scary, isn't she?") Nick's line and her cringeworthy seduction made her a character who is feared by other Gachimuchi characters, and the sound of her bucket was used for music videos. * Hatakeyama Bacon (畑山ベーコン, Daniel Freeman), a spiky-haired man who was one of the contestants at "Junkyard Boyz" (along with Danny Lee who said "Ohohohoho, getting up!"). In another video, his ugly grin has also became an amusing addition to some Gachimuchi videos. His name was derived from his resemblance to the Japanese lightweight boxer Takanori Hatakeyama and the American film star Kevin Bacon * Chi Chi Larue, a drag diva. * Dog (おっちゃん, Occhan, "Uncle"), a Golden Retriever puppy. His name was derived from mishearings of some of the characters' dialogue when they stepped into a bus, which sounded like "Occhan" to Japanese ears. Gallery Hail Caesar.png|Blake Harper. Praetorian guard.png|Colton Ford. Ricardomilos.png|Ricardo Milos. Kolinos.png|Ron Athey, sharing some instructions. Lee Johnson.png|Lee Johnson. Danielfreeman.png|Daniel Freeman, greeting you with his glorious face. Thunder3.png|Poor Thunder. Mr Pain.png|Bruno Payne. Diver is Bruno Payne.png|Bruno Payne, unmasked. Diver.png|"Diver", Bruno's disguise. Liquor Yamano.jpg|Peter Wilders. Still others * [[Crab|'Crab']] (蟹, kani) Gallery Kani ni naritai.jpg|Crab. Additional characters * Steve Rambo, a man who trespassed into a ranch, but instead of killing him, the ranchers accept his offers. He was notable for his poorly-acted line, "Oh, shit, I'm sorry", with the quote and its following conversation becoming an Internet meme. *'Christian Engel' (水の精霊), a handsome bodybuilder who proudly shows his muscles in various places as he takes a walk. * Alexander Vishnevsky (Александр Вишневский), an electric bodybuilder from Russia, and another addition to Gachimuchi's gallery of muscular men. He is known for his synchronized, robotic style of movement in one video. Gallery Copyright musclehunks.com christian engel.jpg|Christian Engel, still majestic as ever. Steve Rambo.png|Steve Rambo, does not regret his trespassing. External links and sources * List of characters at the Gachimuchi subreddit at Reddit (NSFW) * A portrait by tk8d32 involving several Gachimuchi characters at Danbooru (NSFW) * A bigger list of Gachimuchi characters at atwiki.jp (Japanese, NSFW) * Another list of Gachimuchi characters at atwiki.jp (Japanese, NSFW) * A third list of Gachimuchi characters at atwiki.jp (Japanese, NSFW) Category:Browse *